Moments
by Kenzeira
Summary: Episode terpenting dalam hidup Haiji adalah ketika ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Canon setting. [KakeHai]


Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru ditulis oleh Shion Miura, adaptasi komiknya diilustrasikan oleh Sorata Unno, sementara animenya diproduksi oleh Production I.G. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**Peringatan**: mengandung spoiler ending. KakeHai.

* * *

**MOMENTS**

* * *

[ **berubah perlahan** ]

_Hei, Kakeru, apa tujuanmu berlari?_

Kalimat tanya yang keluar dari bibir Haiji tersebut barangkali memang terdengar biasa saja, tidak ada desakan, tidak pula raut penasaran. Tetapi, Kakeru terus memikirkannya—mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Sebab, sesungguhnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan, serta apa tujuannya.

Saat berlari, ia tidak memiliki tujuan. Ia berlari ke mana pun yang ia ingin. Sebatas itu. Dan berlari adalah salah-satu cara melampiaskan kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri—kekecewaan itu telah mendarah daging, enggan lenyap. Setelah berlari, setidaknya, ia merasakan kekecewaan tersebut perlahan-lahan terkikis. Meski sebenarnya tidak sama sekali. Ia cuma terus-menerus melarikan diri. Seperti pecundang. Menghabiskan uang terakhir di tempat mahjong, berakhir kelaparan, lalu mencuri roti. Lantas, melarikan diri lagi.

Kakeru menahan napas.

Kemudian, ditemukan Haiji.

_Hei! Apa kau suka berlari?_

Dunianya berubah perlahan sejak malam itu.

.

Apakah ia suka berlari?

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia hanya berpikir bahwa berlari sudah lama menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

.

* * *

[ **mimpi** ]

Kiyose Haiji sudah lama memimpikan tim idaman. Tim yang dibentuk oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu orang-orang profesional, ia hanya perlu orang-orang gigih. Dan kesembilan orang inilah yang ia pilih—ataukah justru sebaliknya; kesembilan orang itu, tanpa mereka sadari, telah memilihnya. Memilihnya untuk melanjutkan mimpi berlari di lintasan Hakone Ekiden, mimpi yang sempat terputus karena ia belum cukup kuat untuk meraihnya.

_Belum cukup kuat dan tidak sekuat itu._

Sekarang, ia sudah bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Sudah dapat berlari. Sudah sekian tahun sejak insiden itu. Tidak perlu ada yang ia khawatirkan. Ia hanya perlu maju dan melanjutkan mimpinya—melanjutkan misinya menciptakan tim idaman, lantas menunjukkan tim kebanggaannya kepada dunia, kepada mereka yang telah meremehkannya, kepada Ayah.

Dan ia telah menemukan Kakeru: sosok pelari ideal yang paling diinginkannya.

Perlu banyak waktu untuk menjinakkan Kakeru. Dia teramat keras kepala—tetapi, lihat dan saksikan saja, Haiji jauh lebih keras kepala. Sampai waktunya tiba ketika Kakeru akhirnya tunduk dan mengakui bahwa berlari adalah satu-satunya jalan hidup yang ia punya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu Haiji khawatirkan. Tidak ada lagi.

_Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini, tapi, Haiji-san, apakah kau yakin kakimu akan baik-baik saja?_

Apakah kakinya akan baik-baik saja?

Haiji merenung.

.

Mungkin, mungkin saja, kakinya bisa hancur.

Ia tidak tahu.

Tetapi, satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan: ia tidak akan menyesali apa pun. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal kakinya.

Sebab, Hakone Ekiden adalah satu-satunya mimpi yang ingin ia raih.

Dan mimpi itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

.

* * *

[ **berubah sepenuhnya** ]

Perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirinya sendiri membuat Kakeru mempertanyakan banyak hal. Banyak sekali hal. Kenapa Haiji begitu bersikeras ingin mewujudkan mimpi yang (semula terasa) mustahil? Hakone Ekiden bukan ajang lomba lari main-main. Dibutuhkan mental dan fisik yang kuat, serta, tentu saja, kecepatan berlari di atas rata-rata. Dan tim yang dibentuk Haiji jelas sangat amatir. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menaruh harapan pada mereka? Hakone Ekiden adalah lomba lari estafet yang sangat menguras tenaga dengan jarak tempuh yang tidak main-main. Tidak mungkin tim "payah" ini bisa bertanding melawan tim lain, yang sudah tentu telah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak pernah dijawab langsung oleh mulut Haiji—tetapi, secara mengejutkan, Haiji menjawabnya melalui tindakan, melalui proses panjang.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Kakeru mengakuinya. Mengakui segala keseriusan Haiji. Mengakui bahwa semua anggota klub lari Kansei telah matang untuk mengikuti ajang tahunan ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga ikut terbawa arus.

Apakah untuk perubahan suasana?

Ataukah karena ia memang ingin berubah?

Atau justru karena keberadaan Haiji.

Kakeru tertegun pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Sejak hari itu, ia tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari Haiji. Ia terus melihat. Menilik. Lantas pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain datang semakin banyak, semakin berhamburan, membuat isi kepalanya bercabang ke sana kemari. Bagaimanapun, ia hanya bocah sembilan belas tahun yang seumur hidupnya hanya tahu cara berlari. Ketika dihadapkan pada perasaan, ia menjadi bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia cuma bisa memandangi. Perlahan, perlahan, perlahan, sampai ia sadar ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

Kiyose Haiji seperti pusat.

—yang sangat menarik.

Benar-benar menarik hingga sungguhan menariknya.

Ia tertarik.

_Hei, Kakeru, apa tujuanmu berlari?_

Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Kakeru berlari. Berlari. Lari. Lari. Ia tidak pernah ingin berhenti berlari. Tidak peduli meski ia hanya sendiri, ia tetap berlari. Menelusuri jalanan, melewati terowongan, pantai, kuil, rumah-rumah. Ia terus berlari melewati apa pun yang ada di hadapannya. Ke mana ia akan berlari? Apa tujuannya berlari?

Lalu, tiba-tiba, terbesit wajah Haiji.

Haiji berlari di sampingnya.

Haiji tersenyum padanya dengan mata bersinar.

_Hei! Apa kau suka berlari?_

Cengiran lebar.

Kakeru terpesona.

Kemudian, Haiji berlari melewatinya. Pria itu berada di depan. Memimpin jalan. Seperti ada cahaya yang menuntunnya. Kakeru kehilangan kata-kata. Yang ia tahu, kakinya tidak bisa berhenti mengejar Haiji. Ia telah berubah sepenuhnya. Senyuman lebar tak mampu ia tepis di bibirnya. Perasaan bahagia yang menggelitik tetapi juga membuncah. Perasaan konyol yang menyenangkan.

Ia tetap berlari bersama Haiji.

Tetap mengikuti ke mana pun Haiji pergi.

Ikut berlari bersama anggota lain. Membimbing Ouji.

Kakeru enggan berhenti.

.

Bukankah jawabannya sudah sangat jelas?

Tujuan Kakeru berlari

—adalah Haiji.

.

* * *

[ **kenyataan** ]

Mimpi itu, kini, telah menjadi kenyataan.

Haiji sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya. Dalam rentang waktu satu tahun, mereka berlari bersama. Melatih kecepatan. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya—kesempatan terakhirnya. Dan kesempatan itu, ya, ya, kesempatan itu, berhasil ia raih. Penuh. Ia selalu memimpikan hari ini tiba dan ia tidak perlu memimpikannya lagi.

Haiji membuktikan pada Fujioka bahwa ia tidak pernah menyerah—meski sekali waktu, ia pernah tidak berdaya. Tetapi, episode terpenting dalam hidupnya adalah ketika ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Bangkit dan bangkit. Membangun mimpi. Perlahan, perlahan, menjadi kenyataan. Dan sungguh kenyataan. Bahkan kenyataan itu, anehnya, terasa seperti mimpi.

Tatkala ia menyaksikan kawan-kawannya berlari; Ouji, Musa, Yuki, Nico-senpai, Jota, Joji, Shindo, King, lalu … Kakeru. Ia tidak mengira akan sampai pada titik ini. Titik tertinggi dalam hidupnya—titik yang kelak akan sangat dirindukannya.

_Lihatlah aku, Haiji-san. Lihatlah aku._

Kata-kata Kakeru terngiang. Betapa bodoh. Tentu saja, Haiji selalu melihat Kakeru. Melihat pemuda itu di depannya. Berlari, berlari dan berlari melewati segenap hal. Berlari melintasi dimensi, bergerak dengan insting. Melepas segala beban hidup, melepas segala-galanya, lalu berlari. Bagaimana mungkin Haiji tidak melihat Kakeru; melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berlari dengan sepenuh hatinya, berlari karena lari merupakan bagian dari hidupnya.

_Aku selalu melihatmu, Kakeru._

Ketika giliran Haiji tiba, dan selempang diberikan kepadanya, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah satu: betapa mimpi yang begitu diinginkannya, berhasil menjadi kenyataan.

Sekarang, semua bergantung pada kedua kakinya.

Dan kedua kakinya melakukan yang terbaik untuk sampai di garis finis.

Dalam pandangannya yang mengabur, hanya ada satu sosok yang tergambar jelas.

"Haiji-san!"

Dan sosok itu berteriak memanggil namanya.

Dan sosok itu menangis untuknya.

Kurahara Kakeru.

Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah sudah tidak mampu ia tampung lagi. Haiji terus berlari, berlari mendekat, mendekat dan terus mendekat. Hingga ia melewati pita finis. Dan sampai pada Kakeru. Lalu Kakeru merengkuhnya erat. Haiji memejamkan mata. Kakinya terasa mati rasa.

Ah. Ia akan merindukan momen ini seumur hidupnya.

.

Kakeru tidak tahu bahwa Haiji juga tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Kakeru.

Haiji selalu melihat Kakeru tanpa perlu diminta.

Karena Kakeru memiliki segalanya yang diinginkan Haiji.[]

.

* * *

**12:44 AM – April 3, 2019**


End file.
